Tower Prep
by Tasha2853
Summary: These Are Some Episodes Of My Version Of Tower Prep And The Story Of CJ and Ian


**This Is My First Tower Prep Piece So I Hope You Like It xx**

**The Beginning**

**~In The Observatory~**

**Gabe, Suki and CJ are in the observatory when Ian climbs out of the tunnels into the observatory as he sees Gabe on one side and Suki and CJ on the other so he goes as sits next to Gabe **

**"****So how long do we wait?" Gabe asked**

**"****Maybe a few weeks, If we just stay under the radar and act like good little Tower Prep students" Ian said as everyone looked strangely at what he just said "What come on guys I know it's ages to wait but we need to make headmaster think that we are perfect students" Ian said**

**"****Guys I'd hate to ruin the planning but room checks are in 5 minutes" Suki said as they all got up and packed everything away as fast as they could and began to go into the tunnels Gabe, Suki and Ian were down and carried on running, when just then CJ fell and they all heard it**

**"****Ow" CJ said as Ian ran to her**

**"****You ok Ceej?" Ian asked**

**"****No I think I twisted my ankle" She said as Ian looked at Gabe and Suki "You guys go I'll get CJ back to her room" Ian said as Gabe and Suki ran off and he helped CJ up as she put one arm over his shoulder and he put his arm around CJ's waist trying to make sure she didn't fall. CJ thought it was sweet of Ian to help her and she liked that Ian had his hand around her waist he also liked that.**

**"****Thanks Ian" CJ said**

**"****No problem" Ian said as they carried on walking and reached the ladder to her room**

**"****Go on up if you fall I'm right behind you" Ian said comforting her as she began to climb up and sat on the floor as Ian climbed up, he lifted her up carrying her then he gently put her down on her bed**

**"****Do you have an ice pack anywhere?" Ian asked CJ**

**"Yes bottom draw" CJ said as he went to get it and softly held it on her ankle**

**"****Where's Suki? She came back before us" CJ asked**

**"****Probably went to get the nurse" Ian said as it went silent**

**"****I'm ok now Ian you should get back before they do a room check" CJ said she said as they were looking into each other's eyes "Go" CJ said, just then Ian got a text from Gabe which said **_Me and Suki in our room monitors all over corridors Suki can't get back door to tunnel stuck Suki will stay in our room your stay in theirs with Ceej make sure she's ok _

**"****Looks like I'm staying" Ian said smiling as he handed the PDA over to CJ so she could read it suddenly they heard a noise outside**

**"****Monitors" Ian said as CJ got into bed and Ian got in Suki's as they came into check then left. Once they left CJ and Ian got out of bed and started laughing**

**"****Looks like your staying here then" CJ said as Ian got up and went to get his PDA of CJ and sat on the side of her bed**

**"****Have you got a first aid kit?" Ian asked**

**"****I think Suki has in her drawer" CJ said as he got up and got it then went back and sat on the edge of CJ's bed, and began to bandage her ankle up once he finished he sat next to her on the bed**

**"****So this plan…..it's gonna work right" CJ asked**

**"****Yes it's full proof" Ian said grabbing CJ's hand interlocking his fingers with hers as she rested her head on Ian's shoulder. Suddenly Suki walked in**

**"****Hey…"Suki said looking at Ian and CJ just as the stopped holding hands and looked up at her**

**"****How'd you get out?" Ian asked**

**"****It was hard but you can go through the tunnels" Suki said**

**"****I thought the door to the tunnels is stuck in my room" Ian said**

**"Yeh its stuck from the outside not in now go" Suki said as Ian got up and began to climb down the ladder**

**"****Hey Ian!" CJ said**

**"****Yeh" Ian said popping his head back up**

**"****Thanks" CJ said as Ian looked at her and winked then left**

**~The Next Day At Breakfast~**

**Suki and CJ are sat down when Gabe and Ian come and sit with them and CJ and Ian look at each other**

**"****You know the one thing I'm going to miss the most about here is the food" Gabe said scoffing it into his mouth, just then a monitor walked up to them**

**"****CJ Ward" The monitor said**

**"****Yes" CJ replied**

**"****Come with me headmaster wants to see you" The monitor said as she got up and followed limping still**

**~Headmaster Office~**

**Suki, Gabe and Ian were outside eavesdropping**

**"****So CJ your close to Ian right?" Headmaster asked**

**"****Were friends why?" CJ replied**

**"****How is he doing is he settling in ok?" Headmaster asked**

**"****I guess so" CJ replied**

**"****Ok that's it you can return to breakfast" Headmaster said as she left, when she got outside and began walking they came out to her**

**"****What'd you get CJ?" Ian said**

**"****He was anxious, trying to make sure that your with the program and not against him, but we'd better be careful especially you Ian he's going to be keeping a close eye on you" CJ said as they all walked off**

**~Later On In Observatory~**

**CJ is sat on her own on the couch when Ian enters from the tunnels**

**"****Where's Suki and Gabe?" Ian asked**

**"****No idea but if I'm honest when there together and I read them they seem nervous, like their dating but don't want to tell us" CJ said as Ian sat next to her on the couch studying the plan**

**"****How's your ankle Ceej?" Ian asked**

**"****Still hurts but I'll live" CJ said as Ian laughed just as her phoned beeped which was in her bag on the other side of the room, as she got up**

**"****Hold on Ceej I'll get it" Ian said getting up**

**"****Thanks" CJ said as he handed her phone to her as she read the text**

_Can't make it neither can Gabe sorry _

**"****Gabe and Suki can't make it" CJ said "Ian you know if the plan works and when we get out" CJ said**

**"****When it works" Ian said**

**"****Yeh when it works, I can't remember anything from before I got here so where am I supposed to go you, Gabe and Suki will go back to your families" CJ said**

**"****Well maybe not if we go back we'll just get sent back again, and plus…" Ian said holding CJ's hand "We'll all stick together" Ian said as CJ started to look at the plan when suddenly she felt Ian's hand on her cheek and his lips and her lips pressed together as they began to kiss for a moment then let go**

**"****What was that for?" CJ said**

**"****Just wanted to do that for a long time" Ian said looking into CJ's eyes, just then she began to kiss him then pulled away**

**"****How does your first kiss feel?" CJ asked as he laughed**

**"****I'm just glad it's with you" Ian said as they carried on kissing and Ian had his hand running down CJ's back whilst CJ unbuttoned Ian's shirt. As she had her hand running down his face to his neck then on his muscled six pack and they began to giggle and then stopped kissing, then they realized the time and Ian helped CJ of the couch and buttoned his shirt back up, when CJ and Ian got into the tunnel Ian picked CJ up and began to carry her**

**~In CJ and Suki's Room~**

**CJ comes out of the tunnel and into the room on the floor when Ian sticks his head out of the tunnel**

**"****You ok?" Ian asked**

**"****Yes thanks" CJ said kissing Ian before he left**

**That's all for my first chapter might do more depending on reviews. So please review xxx**


End file.
